Painful Surprise
by EndEmi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto gets the chock of their lifes when they wake up in the same bed and niether of them remembers anything of ther previous night. what will hapened when they meets again and how will everyone else react? Sasunaru -Hiatsu!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody ^^ my first fic I publish on this site so please be nice to me.

It's a Sasunaru story (boy x boy) so if you don't like, don't read.

I don't own any of the characters, so all rights to the rightful owners ^^  
>please enjoy.<p>

Ch 1

If you were asleep and had the most wonderful dream in your entire life, sure you never wanted to wake up from it.

It was warm and comfy; everything was so soft and tranquil. Never in his entire life had Sasuke felt so at ease. His dream was wonderful, soft deep blue waves carried him away from the stressful world and the magical blue sky reflected itself in his mind. Everything was so blue and calming. And warm, the so warm sun that smiled above him was making his life just perfect. He turned his body in the velvet waves and suddenly his hand hit another soft, more solid thing that didn't belong in the waves.

Everything was still so tender and he barley wanted to open his eyes, but the motion had pulled him out from the Oh so wonderful dream and in to reality. Everything was still so warm and fluffy, but in a different way. He cracked one eye opened and the light hit him with painful force.

The first thing he noticed was short, sun-kissed blond hair that rested on his chest. When Sasuke looked more closely he could see that it belonged to a tanned boy with long dark lashes who slept peacefully on his bare chest without a care in the world. It was from the smaller boy that all the wonderful warmth came from. Both of them were half covered, the blond boy was dressed in a pyjamas shirt that barley covered his tights, and his thin tanned legs were wrapped around one of Sasukes own. He on the other hand was wearing the bottom half of what was left of the pyjamas, leaving his chest bare.

The blond boy shifted in his sleep and Sasuke could feel that the one arm that was wrapped around the boys' waist tightened. Up until now, Sasukes brain hadn't quite cooperated one singled thing his eyes had taken in. And it hit him with full force for the first time that morning (or witch fucking time it ever was on the day) that he had no freaking idea who this boy was or what the hell they were doing in the same bed together.

-Sasunaru-

Naruto too didn't want to wake up; everything was so freaking good for the first time in very long. And nor was it better that the wonderful warmth that filled his mind didn't come from the sun. He could feel something move under him and his cloudy brain told him that something wasn't like it normally was.

Normally, he'd wake up in a cold bed with screaming noise from outside, screaming about demon and trash. Normally, he'd felt tired and irritated from lack of sleep and a long days work the night before. Normally, he'd never lie long in bed; he always got up before someone decided to throw a stone through his window. But this wasn't normally.

Now he was calm and comfy, warm and at totally at ease. He never wanted to move from this soft place that felt like heaven. He shifted a little and his brain that still was half in dream land, barely noticed a strong arm which was wrapped around his middle waist tightened its grip. Naruto didn't mind at all but somehow, it was something that wasn't feeling right. Not like normally and it bugged him. Slowly, he lifted his head and cracked opened both his eyes. Whatever he had expected to see, this wasn't it. Back at him stared a pair of cobalt black eyes that almost seemed to drink up his body and soul.

-Sasunaru-

Sasukes brain still couldn't cope what was happening and as his brain cells had started a nuclear power war in his head, the blond boy had lifted his head and stared deep into his eyes. Blue. So innocent blue; as the clearest sky and the deepest sea morphed together. It felt as the world had stopped moving and the only beings that existed was him and the blond boy; with the bluest eyes he ever seen. All Sasuke could think of was that an angel had crashed on earth, nothing else could describe his feelings in that moment. But his wonderful thoughts shattered painfully when the boy opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and screamed.

-Sasunaru-

Sasuke also screamed; the boy shoot backwards and unfortunately, he was in the outer side. Witch gave the painfully result that he fell over the edge of the bed and hit the hard floor with a loud thud.

Everything froze, the only things that could be heard in the now thick silence was Sasukes heartbeats. After what felt like an eternity, it could be heard small whimpers coming from below the bed. Did he dare take a peak… slowly he crawled to take a look but the moment he glanced over the edge, another head peeked up and their skulls collided. Another painful sound could be heard and both of the boys cried out loud by the hurt.

-Sasunaru-

The first one to regain his thoughts was Naruto and you could say he was everything but happy. First to be pulled out from that wonderful state when he felt so calm, the other to be pushed of the edge of the bed so early in the morning (that's what he thought what happened at least) and the last to be hit in the head by the same stranger that just a moment later had screamed him in the face. It didn't add to the better that he had an earthquake till headache either. Now his day just couldn't be more miserable… "What the hell is your problem, huh Teme! It hurt like hell!" oh no, his head felt like it was about to burst whenever he talked. This wasn't good.

-Sasunaru-

Sasuke, who still couldn't get his brain cells to work properly; didn't quite cope what was happening. But one thing he did understand was that the boy in front of him just had to call him bastard. He snorted back: "like you is one to talk dobe." "What did you call me?" This idiot just didn't know when to shut up. "I did call you dead-last, dobe." The smile in my voice could be heard clearly and apparently, all it did was to trigger the now angry blonde. "Damn you teme, what flew up your ass!" his face was flushed with anger and I could see the perfect opportunity to mock him a little more. "Maybe the same thing that flew up yours." I snickered quietly and I could see how my word quite didn't take effect. Then, slowly his face turned from pink to scarlet to flaming red and all he could do was stutter.

It looked funny as hell and I couldn't hold in my laugher anymore. "You...y...you TEME!" he threw the nearest pillow at me and I dodged it skillfully. "It was your own fault y'now." My laugher didn't settled and when he threw ha deadly gaze at me with a small pout at his face, I could see how cute he really was. (What the hell is wrong with me? He's a guy for heaven's sake! And Uchiha's don't use words such as "cute") "stop laugh teme, it's not funny!" The cu… adorable pout was still on his face and I couldn't just take him seriously anymore.

-Sasunaru-

He couldn't believe it, first the bastard kicked him of the bed, and then he called him an idiot and now hi was laughing at him. How snotty could this bastard become? Then a light went up and he started to wonder. Who the hell was this guy anyway, how did he end up here and and… did they really… do it? How much did he drink last night anyway? Narutos face turned bright red once again and he started to panic. He tried to wrack his mind for any memories associated with this guy. What was he doing here? What was going on? How could all this mess happen to just him. This was insane!

-sasunaru-

Sasuke could see how the boy in front of him blushed once again and then got a panic like expression. Then he started to wonder too, how did they end up here? He didn't remember a thing from last night, nothing at all and that worried him. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt, did they really had sex? Before, it was just something he had said to embarrassed the boy but now…

Both pair of eyes met at the same time and they could see the same question that tingled between them. Then they moved. Sasuke jumped over the down part of the bed and he grabbed the first pair of clothes that lied on the floor.

-Sasunaru-

In the meantime, Naruto had done the same thing and first now it hit him that he was only wearing a pyjamas top. At this moment Naruto couldn't be more embarrassed while he pulled a deep blue shirt over his head. Pants, jacket and shoes later he was out the door and run down the street as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he had run a good km away.

Then he stopped beside a playground and sunk down on an abandoned swing. His head and lower back hurt like hell. WTF! What would he do? He never expected to lose his virginity to a guy. A GUY OF ALL PEPOLE! And on top of that, a rude guy with too much attitude for his own good. Why? Naruto had buried his face in his palms and after his breakdown he lifted his head and looked around. Where was he? The abandoned playground didn't look familiar at all and now Naruto could feel the panic build up inside him again. He was lost at a place he never been at before and he had just ran from a guy who he may or not may have slept with. What the hell would he do?

Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ^^

It's a Sasunaru story (boy x boy) so if you don't like, don't read.

I don't own any of the characters, so all rights to the rightful owners

Ch 2

Sasuke dressed a little slower than Naruto and when he was half dressed, Naruto had already rushed out the door. He gathered the clothes that was left and the shirt in his hand with the hideous orange colure was definitive not his. He sighed deep and threw the leftovers in the laundry basket, as he strolled to the door; it hit him that they at least were in his own room. He opened the door to the bathroom and decided to hit the shower.

When he was done and had dug forth a new pair of clothes, he took the wide staircase down to the kitchen. While on the bottom floor, he could feel the strong sent of fried eggs and new breed coffee come from the kitchen. When he entered he could see his older brother stand at the stove in a black apron that once had belonged to their mother. Itachi turned around when he heard his brother.

"Good morning little brother how was your night?" his smile was devilish, like every time he tried to be civil. It was downright scary, but after all this years, Sasuke didn't care about his brothers' demonic side. "Nice I guess, how so?" he took a seat at the table and Itachi come and served him bacon and egg. "Oh, no reason" that creepy smile was still plastered on his face, and Sasuke started to worry. "Just wondered who that chick was who rushed out the door some moment ago, someone I knew?" Sasuke was about to choke on his breakfast, how the hell? Had Itachi seen his bed mate, and he thought it was a girl? He stared at his breakfast and searched his brain after a good answer. He didn't come up with anything acceptable and his brother's smile widened. "What's the matter otooto, has the cat got your tongue?"

-Sasunaru-

Naruto could not believe his eyes, one moment he was perfectly fine in heaven and the next he was out on a wet playground, with no idea in the world where he was. He felt like crying out loud, never had he felt so lost. He hung his head, sighed deep and rose to his feet.

Naruto stumble away across the road with no real care in the world where he was going. After what felt like an eternity, he had reached a lager road and more people were on the move. He slumped down on a park-bench and closed his eyes again. He sat like that and tried to think, but nothing come to his mind.

Suddenly he heard a voice he recognized. "Naruto? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in konoha?" he lifted his head and saw his friend Kiba; he looked like he was on his way home from somewhere. "Yhea, I should be, shouldn't I?" he hung his head and felt more miserable than ever. "Wait a moment, what are you doing here? And where is here anyway?" Kiba stared at him and then a wide grin spread across his face. "Hehe, don't tell me you don't remember where you are, how much did you drink last night?" Naruto just sighed one again. "Don't tell me, I already know."

His thoughts flew back to the wonderful pair of eyes he had woken up to. Black and mysterious. But then the temes attitude problem comes in the way of his dream, and he felt anger build up inside him again. "Who the hell does he think he is?" his furious mind wouldn't calm down and he screamed out in the air. "Who?" Kiba who was still standing in front of him looked confused. Fuck, I just screamed, didn't I? Naruto looked back at Kiba and smiled sheepish. "Eehhh… nothing Kiba, don't worry about it." He sweat dropped and waved his hand. Kiba just gave him an odd look. "So Naruto" he continued "what are you really doing here?" "That's the deal Kiba, I really don't know. I don't even know where here are!" he said the last part with a sign, now he had given up. He was tired of running around on unfamiliar grounds and get panic attacks over things he couldn't change.

"Kiiibaaa~~~" he whined. "Can you take me home and tell me this is just a nightmare…?" Naruto could feel tears were on the brink of spilling over, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go home and crawl under his bed sheets and sleep the whole night and day away. His whole memory away, or rather the memory he didn't have from last night. What the hell had happened anyway?

-Sasunaru-

When Sasuke had finished his breakfast and tried the best he could to avoid Itachis embarrassing questions, he heeded up to his room again to think. He couldn't remember a single thing from last night. All he remembered was meeting Neji and Lee at the local bar and they had tried to cheer him up. What the hell had he been angry over anyway? Oh that's right; the police had informed him that they would close his parents murder case, because it didn't exist enough with evidences.

And so at work he had insulted a client, which resulted in that the boss wanted to see him. He got a warning but when he almost toughed he could go. That fat cow just had to spit out a lowly comment about his family. That became the end of Sasukes patience, he hurled a fist at his boss and that would have been the last job he ever had taken in that city if not Temari had come in and saved his ass. So he had gone to the same bar he always goes to in the last 5 years. Then Lee and Neji had come and they thought they should go to a more social place. And then they had ended up in another part of the city at some hot shot stripper club.

Lee had seen an "angel" according to him and disappeared the rest of the night. Neji had found someone from his old school and had talked to him all night. So in the end Sasuke had been all alone the whole night anyway. Well that's was at least what he thought. Apparently he had not been alone the whole night, because he had been sleeping with someone that's for sure. But he couldn't remember who that gorgeous creature with blue eyes was. Had he met him on the bar or after? Was he a whore who had sold himself to him or… no then he wouldn't have run out on him the morning after? Sasuke shook his head and he sighed deep. Why was it so hard to remember, maybe he would ask Lee or Neji, they should remember at least something.

-Sasunaru-

Kiba pulled up in front of the flat that Naruto currently was living in after his parents' death; he stepped out with Kiba in tow. "Thanks for everything Kiba. I'm so sorry" he smiled sadden "it's totally okay man." Kiba laid an arm across his shoulders. "I'm your friend and friends take care of each others. Right?" Naruto just nodded and shook Kibas arm of him. "I'm sorry, but I just wanna go to bed and sleep." "Its okay man, see you another day." He smiled at Kiba and he turned back to the car.

Naruto just stood and watched as Kiba drove away, and then he turned back to the door and looked around in his pockets for the key. At the time he found it, the sky had already become overdrawn with clouds. He fumbled with the lock and finally he could step inside the small apartment. He dumped the jacket on the floor inside the door and reached barely to the couch before he collapsed with sleep.

After some hours sleep, he woke up with an empty stomach and dragged his feet to the kitchen. After a well needed cup of ramen he once again went into the livingroom, but stopped abruptly in front of the full length mirror on the wall. He couldn't believe his eyes, he only wasn't wearing his own shirt, he looked like he had been out the whole night partying. As he saw the reflection in the mirror, the oh not so innocent blue and red marks on his neck stood out like a stop signal. Fuuuuck…. his never ending headache comes back with full force. How much did he drink last night, it wasn't healthy to bury his sorrows in alcohol and he knew it. But in that moment it had felt so good. He took a last glance on the marks on his neck and decided to take a well needed shower, but on his way to the bathroom he collapsed on the couch and fell asleep once again.

-Sasunaru-

The small bell made a sound as the door was flown up and into the café stepped a tall man clad in a green jumpsuit. His eyes scanned the room witch only were occupied with some minor groups with guests. His eyes found a black mop of hair in the far left corner. "Sasuke, ol' pal, how's ya doin' this youthful morning?" his voice boomed in the small café and the man in the corner sighed. "Lee, would you do me the favor to shut your mouth, my head's gonna explode any moment and I rather not have it in here." He growled at his friend. "Sorry ma friend." He smiled and took a seat beside Sasuke before ordering a small cup of herbal tea.

"Soo…" Lee begun, "what's the deal?" Sasuke took a swing of his own over sized coffee mug and sighed. "Lee, what happened last night? I mean, really happened. I can't remember a thing, and it totally freaks me out…" Lee looked at Sasuke with raised eyebrows. "Well… you see…" he begun with hesitation in his voice."The truth to say, I don't remember much either. After we took ya to the bar, we had a couple of drinks; and then I saw this gorgeous pink haired girl, Sakura. We danced and talked for a while and after that it's blank. I'm sorry man." Lee smiled sheepishly and looked genuine happy for the first time in long.

Sasuke signed, nothing would go his way this weekend. "So, did anything interesting happen?" Lee looked curios at him. "I wouldn't call it interesting, more like frightening." Sasuke hid his face in his palms while speaking. "What do ya mean?" "This morning I woke up with a stranger." He didn't raise his head, if he did, Lee would just see the terrified look he had at the moment. "Oh, it's just that? I bet it can't be that bad. Surly she was cute, right?" Lee beamed with his whole face at him. "That's the point Lee, it wasn't a she; it was a he and I think we had sex…" Lees smile faltered, and his chin fell to the table. If Sasuke hadn't been so miserable at that moment, he would have laughed at the sight. He took the hands away and leaned back into the puffy gray couch, closed his eyes and took deep breaths. His nerves didn't want to calm down.

"Hey, you know what?" Lee had found his brain again. "I still can't see the problem" Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Lee. "And with that you mean…?" he snorted. Lee continued, "Well, was he cute?" "Too much for his own good." Sasuke closed his eyes again and sighed. "So what's the problem, you just had a night wonderful hot sex with a stranger who unfortunately happened to be a boy. It's not like it's gonna kill ya! Unless he had herpes, then ya screwed…" "LEE!" Sasukes face was beating red like a tomato, and he was furious. "I don't even know who it was; he could be a whore for all I know." "The name's prostituted Sasuke dear and I don't believe that." Lees face had got a serious expression, something you never seen on him before. He continued: "you do know Neji had to sell himself to survive before, so don't talk low on them just because they don't live with the same profits we do." His tone had gotten deadly low and his eyes were just thin slits. Sasuke couldn't believe this, what more did he not know about his friends?

This was insane, he definitely needed to think. "Thanks Lee, I need to go now. I see you some other time, okay?" His smile wasn't convincing, but it was the best he could manage right now. "Okay! See you Sasuke. Next time I see you, we could go to my favorite place. May the always youthful spirit be with ya!" he waved as Sasuke headed out the door, the small bell tingled welcoming as it closed behind him.

-Sasunaru-

Naruto woke up after some more hours of well needed sleep, and growled. This bloody headache wouldn't disappear, and neither would the pain in his lower back; he must have slept in an odd angle or something.(he's a virgin so he dosn't know about the sex stuff) Naruto checked the time, still some hours left before he had to be at work. Good then he could sleep some more, but first some pain-killers would help him go back to sleep. He dragged his feet into the kitchen and searched down some pills, they were just as old as him but they would have to do. He drowned them with some water and went to his bed; wich he finally had the energy enough to move from the couch to. He stopped in front of the mirror once again; he didn't found any reason to switch clothes yet. Witch had resulted in that he was still wearing that guys' shirt. Oh shit… this wasn't just his day, was it?

5 minutes to 5, Naruto stepped inside the small café/restaurant he was currently working in. (he had to rush through shower and then run to work, due to the long time he'd slept)

He was met with an annoying voice. "Naru, what the hell? You begin in only five minutes. Hurry up and change" it was his friend Ino, who also worked there. She was a tall girl with platinum blond hair which she had put up in a ponytail, she was slim and quite attractive; but Naruto had never seen her as more than a very good friend. She had a habit of be really sweet one moment and a truly devil the next, so she freaked him out sometimes. "Oh stop complaining Ino-pig, he's here at least." A cute girl with a large forehead came around the corner, carrying a trail with dishes.

She had bubblegum colored hair and was shorter than Ino but still really cute. Naruto smiled at his two friends "Morning guys." He greatened, Sakura was really frightening too when she wanted to. So he was only happy to be on their good sides. "Morning? What the hell Naru? Did you just get up?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto only scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, an old habit of his. "Ooh, someone had a good night last night" Ino teased, "so how did it go with your boyfriend?" Narutos face got flaming red in an instant. "B…b…boy…friend? Wha…what do y…you mean Sa…Sakura-chan? He stuttered, God this couldn't be happening. "What do you mean "what?" of course I'm talking about that boy you was so lovely-dovley with yesterday. Who else?" Sakura looked confused, what would he do now?

"I don't know wh…what you're talking about Sakura" he mange to say and quickly turned around to the locker room. His only place of escape for now. But he didn't even take a single step before a fist crashed into the wall some cm away from his face. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw the she-devil stand only a bit away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, don't you think your friend has the right to know the truth too, huh?" she smiled a sweet smile at him but Naruto could feel the chills that went down his spine, now Sakura was dangerous. "Yhea Naru tell us, we want to know too." Damn it, if only Ino wasn't in on this too, then his chances would look somewhat brighter. But now he was doomed. "No…no Sakura there's really nothing to tell…" He tried to smile at her but her fist only tightened its grip. "Now now Naru, don't be like that, I'm sure there's something to tell" that too sweet smile was still on her lips and Naruto started to panic. "No Sakura, there's really nothing, I woke up this morning in his bed and that's it." Now he was really screwed… "You woke up where?" this time it was Inos turn to look confused. "I…I don't know what… what happened… it just…" He could feel that he was on the brink of tears with embarrassment.

Couldn't he just forget everything? Sakura finally realized him from the death grip she had in the wall. "Okay… if you say so" she looked at Ino and they exchanged a confused look. "Can I go and change now?" Naruto asked and he felt how his pulse went down a little. They nodded at him and went into the kitchen area. When Naruto finally reached the changing rooms, he sank down on one of the benches. Oh shit! This was hell. And he could be happy that he survived, with no limbs broken this time. He quickly changed into his uniform and went out to start his work. This day would be hellish.

-Sasunaru-

Sasuke was home after he had been out on the town for a while, just letting the time pass. He wasn't used to not having any work; it means he didn't have any hobbies or lot of friends' right? He sighed, what would he do with his life? His thoughts flew back to the blond angel once again and he shook his head violently to get rid of the picture. No, he wouldn't think about him right now, not again. Who the hell was he anyway?

-Sasunaru-

Narutos day was finally over; he opened the door to his rundown apartment once again and stepped in to the dark hallway. What would he do with his life, this was insane. All he did was work anyway, so if something fun didn't happened in his life; he would go crazy. His messed up thoughts flew back to the memory of a pair of amazingly black eyes. His face turned deep crimson as he stumbled down and hide his face in the couch. Why him...?

hmm.. maybe i have to sort some things out. Sasuke and Naruto are in denial, they did have sex but neither of them wants to admit it. And Neji did run away because his family never saw him for who he was, just Hinata. and so he didn't have any life where people wouldn't look down on him.  
>well, Thanks for reading ^^ and sorry for all the OOC- ness ^^'<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ^^

It's a Sasunaru story (boy x boy) so if you don't like, don't read.

I don't own any of the characters, so all rights to the rightful owners

Ch 3

The days passed by and turned into weeks and both now and then, both boys would absently cross the others mind.

Sasuke sighed deep; his life was so damn boring. He hadn't got any new jobs so he was still bored out of his mind. Itachi was bugging him about it till no end. One day he just got enough. "The reason you won't get anywhere with your life is that you don't have enough high standards, you just gonna ruin everything father thought you and…" "I KNOW ITACHI!" Sasuke threw the clothe away he had had in his hand to dry of the dishes. "I freaking know, don't you think I have thought this thru too?"He was furious; all his brother did was blame him for all the little things in life he couldn't achieve. "Hm, if you say so otooto" Itachi snorted and turned away.

Sasuke boiled on the inside, he hated his brother sometimes. He finished the dishes and went up on his room, well there he found his phone and dialed Lees number. After some tones he picked up, "The youthful spirit is smiling on us!" Sasuke held the phone a meter away from his ear before continued the call. "Hey Lee, It's me. You doing something this evening?" he asked with a bored tone. "Of course not Sasuke! I'm always available for ya and our youthful friends." Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "okay, call Neji and meet me at the station in half an hour." "Okay Sasuke!" he could hear the phone be slammed shut when Lee ended the call. He left his room to take a shower before they would meet, it would be well needed.

-Sasunaru-

Naruto woke up that evening with an awful big yawn; he didn't like his working hours one bit. It made him turn the day around completely. But no need to complain, he had a job that paid the rent and he needed nothing more. A quarter to five he was in his waiter uniform and ready to work once again. Sakura and Ino had stopped bugging him about that night when they didn't get any more information out of him; then it got boring they said. Naruto was more than grateful for it, because every time any of them mentioned it, he would get beet red and not saying a single word for about an hour. They had though it was fun to tease him in the beginning but now it had just gotten boring, so they finally stopped.

-Sasunaru-

15 minutes after the phone call, Sasuke was standing outside the station and waited for his friends. He knew he was early but it didn't bother him to wait a little extra.

Sooner than he had expected he saw Lee and Neji come around the corner, they saw him and Lee waved with full might. "Hay Sasuke, how're ya this youthful evening?" he jogged up to Sasuke and grabbed his hand and shook it violently. "Oh, I'm fine Lee. Just needed to get a way for a while." He smiled at his two best friends, "hey Neji, nice to see you again." "Hm, same to you," He returned Sasukes smile. "How have you been?" "Hm… good I guess, bored without a job but I survive." He shook his shoulders and sighed.

"So, what would you guys want to do now?" he asked his two friends, "Neji needs a new pair of shoes and then I suggest we grab a bite, what do ya say?" Lee was bouncing with excitement to finally hang out with his friends again. "Sounds like a plan, you're on it Neji?" Sasuke looked at him and he only nodded before they went to catch the bus to the shopping district.

-Sasunaru-

The day was just too boring, nothing fun ever happened on this place. Not unless Sakura started a commotion if a customer tried to grab her ass or something. Their boss, Jiraya-Senpai just didn't care much what they were doing, just that the place went by. It was good in some way, but when they needed new products or advice or something, it was just down hell to get to his skin. "Naru, an order for table five!" well his life wasn't going to get better so why not doing the best of it now.

-Sasunaru-

The shopping had gone faster than they expected, so they're just hanging around some shops now, looking for nothing. Neji had found 2 pair of shoes and Lee had purchased another green jumpsuit. Didn't he have a ton with those already?

Sasuke hadn't found anything for himself, but it didn't matter; he was fine as it was. Until they passed a second-hand store, and in the window he saw a black long dress with a small ribbon on its back. It looked exactly like the dress his mother used to wear when she was alive. A mass of emotions collided inside of him when he thought about his parents, and he got depressed once again.

Lee and Neji gave each other a meaningful glance ant they sighed at the same time. "Well, what about that food we talked of before, wouldn't that be wonderful now?" "Yhea, that sounds great, what do you think Sasuke?" Lee and Neji looked at him with hope of leading his though away from his parents for the moment. But Sasuke just nodded his head. They agreed to go to Lees' favorite restaurant (or at least Lee and Neji did, Sasuke wouldn't talk to anyone that moment)

So said and done, soon they were sitting in a small cozy restaurant with brown leather sofas. Sasuke had gotten in a little better mood after the first and second meal, but still wasn't in his top mood. They just sat and talked about old times for a while, until Sasuke decided he wanted dessert and went searching for a plate.

He grabbed the last one of the small plates but next, he was rudely pushed by someone from behind and dropped it in the floor so it shattered in a million pieces. He could feel his mood sinking and the annoyance take form. "Hey, that was my plate your dump ass!" the idiot behind him, who apparently was a waiter said, "oh I'm so sorry sir; here I have a new one for you."

-Sasunaru-

Narutos' day crawled forward in a snail's pace, all he wanted was to go home and sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep the previous night because f the thunder storm, God he hated thunder. It always frightened him to no end, and the memory of his parents' death in a storm didn't make the whole thing better. So he was tired beyond his mind and didn't quite notice where he was going.

He was on his way to refill the desert plates when he almost stumbled on his own feet and hit a guy before him. The rude guy just had to yell at him when he was apologizing and push him backwards, so he went into another person. And unfortunally, this person had a plate in its hands which went into the floor and shattered. This would he be hearing to no end, but as the good employed he was he had to apologize. "Oh I'm so sorry sir. Here I have a new one for you." He turned around and reached out the new plate to the customer.

Sasuke had just turned around and was on his way to accept the new plate from the clumsy waiter when their eyes met. And everything froze.

-Sasunaru-

**Cliffhanger XD (well not exactly but anyway ^^')**

**Please excuse me for all the OOC –ness, and for making Nejis past look bad, truly like him anyway XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woooo XD another chapter is finally up! XD proud of myself, I know it's not the best so I want to hear what you all think even if it's all bad stuff. So thanx for reading this and hope you'll enjoy it.  
>And it's still and sasunaru and I don't own the characters bla bla bla… and so on.<strong>

Ch 4

Alabaster black eyes met cobalt blue and in that moment, nothing else existed in the world around them. Both pair of eyes widened and both stare at each other with recognition in their gaze. A loud clirr could be heard when Naruto dropped the second plate he was going to give to Sasuke, but none of them moved an inch.

It was chaos in Narutos brain_! What would he do? What would he do? Oh my God, help him someone! He couldn't take this now, not him. Not here._ All trails of sleepiness were gone by the wind in the same moment he locked eyes with the taller boy in front of him_. Oh how he'd missed those eyes. No! No no no! This wasn't the time, he still didn't know what he would do; it was he who had run out of there, wasn't it? Without waiting for answers, maybe it was all this guys fault. Maybe he knew something Naruto didn't? Of course he did, because he himself didn't remember one single thing._

Sasuke did also panic. _Shit! This wasn't good, what was this guy doing here?_ _Of course he was working but that was beside the point. _All the sad memories had disappeared when he had seen Naruto. Now he was only thinking of the warm feeling he had felt, when he had woken up with this small boy in his arms that morning. And that was not good._ Stop it moron, you don't have time for this now. Think about what you will say instead! Should I ask him? If he was selling himself, and it was I who did the wrong? No, it's not nice to ask a person if he is a whore… but if he's working, then he can't be that poor, right? Oh shit, what will I do? _He knew he was totally Uchiha-off, but in that moment he didn't care.

It felt like an eternity had passed between them when in reality; it had only been a minute. "well…" "I…" Both boys had opened their mounts to speak, but they closed them just as fast. "You can begin…" "No, you go first…" an embarrassing silence sunk over both of them, and the only thing that talked was their eyes.

Sakura had seen Naruto from the corner of her eye and thought he looked lost, so she had decided to go and help him with whatever he had problems with. In the same time, Neji had gone to look for Sasuke, he had taken too long of a time to just get some dessert. They saw the boys at the same time and called out to them. "Naru?" "hey Sasuke!"

With those words, the spell that bound them to each other was broken and both of them rushed off in opposite directions. Naruto handed the trail with small plates he still was holding to Sakura as he passed her and Sasuke gave Neji a quick glance as they passed. Both boys were gone in a beat and left were Sakura and Neji who both looked confused at each other.

Sasuke had rushed back to their table where Lee now sat and stared at him. Sasuke had hidden his face in his hands and sat now and had a mayor panic attack... Lee, who had seen the whole deal said: "whoo Sasuke, who was that?" he looked at Sasuke with an amazed face. "I don't know!" he almost screamed out. "Ya sure looked like ya knew him" Lee continued, "I don't know him, and that's the bad part!" Now Sasuke had begun to pull on his hair. "okaayy…?" Neji returned shortly to their table and Lee gave him a confusing gaze, Neji just smiled, "That was Naruto." He then said to Lee. Both heads shoot up and they screamed, well screamed for Sasuke, more like a wtf look from Lee. "You know him!" "Well… no, but he's a good friend to my cousin; you know, Hinata. What, did something happen between you two?" he looked at Sasuke and then a light went up for Lee. "That's the guy Sasuke slept with some days ago" Nejis eyes become as big as the plates. "You did what?" now he didn't know what to believe. "No I didn't, I think…" Sasuke felt like crying, what would he do? "It sure didn't sound like that before." Lee grinned at him, and Neji snickered lightly. "Sh..shut up Lee!" Sasuke was too embarrassed to think and he just wanted to go home and burry his head in something cold and quite.

Naruto on the other hand experienced something similar. He had rushed back to the kitchen and crashed down in a far, dark corner. He buried his red face in his knees and felt small tears escape his eyes. _He couldn't believe it, he ran away again. Just how much of a coward could he get… now he never would get the answer about why they had woken up in the same bed. _After some time, Sakura come in looking for him and when she found him, she sloped down on her knees in front of him. She could see how his shoulder shocked and she knew he was crying. It wasn't often Naruto cried, but when he did; Sakura had always been there to comfort him. "Hush now Naru, it can't be that bad, can it?" She took him in a motherly hug and Naruto buried his face in her shoulder.

She slowly stroked his back and hair until he had calmed down a bit, but she didn't let go. "That was him, wasn't it?" she asked after a while with a soft voice. Naruto only nodded and she sighed. She could understand how lost and confused he was, not knowing anything and so alone. It was like before when the villagers had hated him because they tough he was a monster. Soon the doors to the kitchen flew up and Ino come in, "Sakura, Naru. Guess who I saw in the restaurant? It's Sasuke-sama!" she squealed high but quieted down when she saw them in the corner. "eh… what happened?" she asked confused, Naruto didn't say a word and Sakura sighed again.

Naru-chan saw _him_ right now." Ino looked more confused. "Him? What do you mean… don't tell me it's…" her face went from confusion to understanding in the blink of an eye. "OH MY GOD! Don't tell me you slept with Sasuke-sama?" she screamed out so the whole kitchen turned to stare at her. She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked around, Naruto become so embarrassed that even his ears turned red. (It was all that you could see of his face under the blond mop of hair and Sakura) "I'm sorry Naru, I didn't realize that it was him; I'm soo sorry honey, are you okay?" she fell to her knees beside Sakura and laid a comforting hand on his back. Naruto just nodded, he was way too embarrassed to show his face now. Why would he have to react like this, it wasn't even his fault. Naruto lifted his head from Sakuras shoulder, but hided his eyes whit his bangs. He asked them to leave him alone for a while, so he would manage to think.

They did as he asked and left him in that corner, but they still looked worried. Naruto sat there until they closed and when Sakura and Ino come and offered him a ride home, he just shook his head once again. They'd looked long after his returning figure as he went home in the increasing darkness. Sad and confused.

Sasuke slammed the door shut when he came home; his intention was to make so much noise to annoy his ever annoying brother. Sadly enough, Itachi wasn't a person to be easily bothers by Sasuke so the action didn't take any effect. He just sat still on the couch in the living-room, calmly reading the newspaper when Sasuke stomped in. Sasuke stopped to glare at his brother, and without a word he continued to stomp up the stairs to his room. Itachi who's interest was sparkled, put away the magazine he hadn't read (it was just a cover-up to wait for his brother) and sneaked after him up the stairs. Well outside Sasukes door, he could hear things been thrown around and something shatter against the door he was currently standing outside. Soon enough, it all went quiet and he decided it was safe to take a peak. Slowly the door was cracked opened, and the first thing he saw was a shattered clock, lying just inside the door. It had to be the poor thing that was just thrown some time ago. And out stretched on the bed was Sasuke, lying with his face down in the pillow.

"Well well little brother, look at what you have done." "Go. Away. Itachi!" he grunted to the pillow. Sasuke didn't want to talk to him right now, he just wanted to be alone; but the ever annoying thing didn't seem to understand that. Itachi just smirked at his brothers answer, he knew very well that Sasuke didn't like him but that didn't stop him from loving his little brother back. But that of course he didn't say aloud. "You're so pathetic, you know that! Why can't you just tell him it was a mistake and then you all get over it?" Itachi crossed his arms and stared boringly at Sasuke who just had frozen. He slowly turned his head toward his brother, careful not to show any emotions on his face. "say what…?" he asked. _Don't show him he had right, don't, don't… oh for Christ sake, stop reading my mind! _It was held an emergency meeting in Sasukesbrain and it didn't come out well.Itachi signed and went over to his brother bed side. He could be the caring big brother some times when he wanted to, right? "I just thought you should talk to him about it, and stop running away and hide in yourself like you always do." he gave Sasuke a stern look but the other Uchiha didn't say a word. When Itachi grew bored of the others lack of response, he sat down and unfolded his arms. Sasuke still couldn't cooperate with Itachi; he was just too much some times. More often than not, he was an annoying prick and would do everything in his will to do his brother life a living hell. But times like this were rare, when he tried to be the big brother Sasuke envied, missed and loved. Like a replace for the family he never had. (Or remember having)

The young raven decided to listen to Itachi for once and sat up. He didn't care how his brother had known; maybe it was obvious to everybody expect him. In either case he just wanted answers which nobody had. Sasuke sighed deep and leaned onto his brothers' shoulder. Neither of them said anything, they just sat there in silence until Sasuke felt he would burst on the inside if he didn't get something of his mind. "What will I do 'tachi? I just don't know anything anymore." It was the first time Sasuke had used that nickname since their parents were alive, and it made Itachi both happy, and sad on the inside. "Talk to him, and maybe some things will be cleared up." "Hn… I hope so…" Now Sasuke felt tired, and before he knew it, he fell asleep on his brother shoulder in the quiet of the room. Itachi placed him back on the pillow and turned off the lights as he went out the door. Dream well ototo." He said with a smile and closed the door.

Naruto hadn't had the best night in his life. He was confused and angry. Why did he have to behave like a completely idiot and run away? Again! Then he had cried like a baby to Sakura and Ino about absolutely nothing. Could he be more stupid? When he was finished with trashing in his room, he stopped and stared at the pile of neat folded clothes on the sofa. The clothes that belonged to… Sasuke… he didn't know what to do with them, it wasn't like he was gonna stroll back there and give them to him. Hell, he didn't even know where the Teme lived. Naruto glared at the clothed as if they were going to jump away and run.

No, he realized with a sigh, it wasn't Sasuke who had run, it was him. And he had done it twice. So the score right now was 2-0 to Sasuke, and it didn't seem to change anytime soon. He threw a last glance at the pile before he decided to go out for a bit before he started to work in the afternoon.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of light rain on the window and he grunted. The last thing he wanted was to stay at home another day and become irritated by his brother. Then he remembered what Itachi had said yesterday, about talking to the Dobe. But he quickly decided that was one thing he absolutely couldn't do, it would hurt his pride. (Uchiha pride?) Like it wasn't hurt already, when he had slept with the boy. But that was the last thing Sasuke wanted to think about. He looked his messy room over once and then decided he needed a shower. He stripped out of yesterdays clothes and stepped into the streaming hot water. A moment of bliss and the hot water washing away all the previous days problems. He took some time longer in the shower then he used too and when he turned off the tap, the water had gone cold. He dried himself of and scrambled forth his favorite clothes, black jeans and a deep blue shirt with the usual Uchiha crest on the back. Despite that his whole family had been murder; he still liked to show he was a proud member of the small clan. (two people…) He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet before heading down the stairs. It was somewhat weird that his brother wasn't at home, like it mattered anyway. He failed to notice the small note on the kitchen table, if he did; he wouldn't have left the house.

**Thank you for staying with me all this time ^^ I hope it will get better and not so boring in the future. Promise to update soon, and if I don't; I'm doomed… (A friend and I betted on who finish their story first, so keep your hopes up that I'm not gonna lose.)**

**Thanx again /Sessi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

The stroll around the city ended at the small café in the western part. It was a cozy place and Naruto was very fond of it; he, Sakura and Ino used to go there on those rare occasions when all of them had some spare time. Now it was just him and because it was early in the afternoon it wasn't a lot of people there. When he entered, the waitress came up to him and asked if he wanted a table. Naruto was on his was to answer no when he heard familiar voices from one of the tables.

"I can't believe how you not… can… eat any lunch. It's no… wonder… you're so… thin." Someone said between chews of food. "Because I'm not hungry during the days, it's just you who eats 8 meals a day." A tired voice responded. "Besides…" it continued. "It's too troublesome…"

A wide grin spread across Narutos face as he dismissed the waitress who still was waiting for his respond. He strolled over to where the voices was coming from and sneaked up behind their table. His still present smile got even more wicked as he filled his lungs with air and screamed. "SHIKA, CHOJI! FOUND YOUUUUUUUUU!" The boys at the table jumped a feet into the air and the boy who was eating choked on his sandwich. Their heads turned at Naruto when they'd regained their hearing again. "FUCKING HELL NARUTO! I could have died." The boy whose name was Choji coughed. Shikamaru just sighed, and closed his eyes. "I don't think you should go around screaming on a public place like this Naruto" But Naruto didn't hear either of them, nor did he see the disapproval look the waitress gave him. He was fully occupied with rolling around on the floor, roaming with laughter.

**-Sasunaru-**

The rain that fell was light as a feather and was barely cold; it felt like stepping into a cloud except wetter. But as the always-planning-ahead guy Sasuke was he had brought his umbrella anyway.

He left the main road to head in on a smaller one, to a calmer part of town. He had heard from Lee that they was in need for help at the local record store, and because he was desperately in need for a job. Anywhere he looked he saw couples on their way home from whatever they had been doing and the awkward feeling of guilt burned in his stomach. He turned his head towards the gray sky and felt small droplets of rain in his face. The last thing on his mind right now was the fright of getting wet; all he could see in the passing clouds was a pair of shiny blue eyes stare back at him. His inside was going to crumble if he didn't do anything about it sooner or later. _Why? Why had he had to remember it, it was a one night thing, right? Nothing lasting, nothing serious; just a once in a lifetime stupid thing he did and never was going to redo… right? _

The road begun to become slippery as the rain slowly increased, nothing could stop this lousy weather and Sasukes thoughts with it. The door into the record shop was a little shaggy but it looked welcoming inside so our raven boy gave it a try and stepped inside. A small bell could be heard in the almost empty shop, the only inhabitant was a tired man behind the desk. The man's head had been resting on the counter as Sasuke entered. He seemed startled at the sight of a customer; probably the only he had had in the whole day.

Sasuke gave him a nasty glare before he could stop himself; he actually wanted the job right. So he forced his facial appearance to be somewhat comparative normal as he greeted the lazy man. "I was looking for a job, heard you were hiring people here…" he didn't know how to continue, never was a good at holding a conversation. "soo..." he continued but the man gave him an reassuring smile and answered his unfinished question. "Yes, actually, we do. My son just went away to collage so now I'm all alone here and the workload is beginning to get a little much for my tired mind." he smiled brighter but Sasuke just didn't believe him. He could clearly see that the man couldn't be over 40 and wasn't going to be worn out in the nearest future. But he still needed a job so he tried to smile at the man (but failed miserably)as he answered. "Well I'm open for business, what could you want help with around here?" If the man did noticed Sasukes fail attempt to smile, he didn't mentioned it.

"Well, if you don't have school; I would like to have someone here in the evenings and on weekends. Would that be alright to you?" Sasuke nodded and they went over to discuss payment. When they were finish, the day had switch till dusk but the rain never ceased to fall from the sky.

**-Sasunaru-**

"Eeeehhh! no way?" The gang, including Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji was still seated in the small Café until the sun set. The waitress hadn't been happy with the loud bunch of friends but as long as she got to sell, she wouldn't complain. They had had a fun evening despite Narutos little prank earlier and Choji didn't complain when Shikamaru got him a free round of yakiniku.

"Well, by the way Naru; I heard Garra Sabaku is back in town." In the same moment those words had left Shikamarus mouth, Naruto tensed up. That name brought back painful memories he didn't want to remember, not now; not here. He drifted back into his own thoughts as Shikamaru continued to talk, like he would dare to listen. "Naru, what's up? You got a stomachache or something? If you don't want your food I can totally have it man." Choji turned towards him, his eyes never leaving the food on Narutos plate. "No... it's... nothing." He direct one of his brightest smiles at Choji and tried to laugh it away.

_They don't need to know._ "It's not "nothing" when you're acting like that Naru, what happened? Something with Gaara?" _Of course he would see more than an average person; Shika had always been the smartest. _He doesn't look Shikamaru in the eyes, but tried to sound as carefree when he answered. "No, why would it have anything to do with him? I haven't met him in like 6 years." The usually bright smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but Shikamaru wasn't one to pry in others business. He knew when to keep his mouth shut, but apparently; Choji did not. "It's obvious you're hiding something Naru, pry tell; what is it?"

Narutos eyes got cold and he dropped the smile. "It's really nothing Choji, really." But like the curious guy he was, Choji kept insist. "No, tell please. I want to know." The air got thick with tension and Shikamaru felt he should do something about it before the matter did get out of hand. But he didn't got the chance to say anything before Naruto snapped. "Drop it Choji! You have no right to know. This has nothing to do about you and I'm sick and tired of you sticking your nose into other peoples' affairs!"

He'd been standing up in his anger and the chair hit the floor with a loud thud. The silence that erupted was so thick you could cut in it with a butter knife. "It wasn't... I didn't mean it like that, I didn't think..." "No, that's the problem with you guys, you never think. The only one here who is thinking is shikamaru and he's too lazy to ever comment on anything!" He was now on the brink of tears. _Nonono... he didn't want to remember, those were some painful times and he never wanted to go back to them._ All he could see was Chojis frightened eyes and Shikamarus worried look. He couldn't stand it all, couldn't stand everyone's pity so he turned around and left the café.

**-Sasunaru-**

It was actually pretty good weather when you thought about it, not too cold and not to wet. Even thou the rain still fell on the young Uchiha as he walked the relativity short road home. He was in a good mood to, (if they even could that) he had gotten a job so now was Itachi of his back about at least that. Where was that bastard anyway, he hadn't been home in the morning and he had the feeling he wouldn't be at home in the evening either. Well, now wasn't the time to think about Itachi, he would just get in a bad mood again; and that was the last thing he wanted. When he walked down the road in his own thoughts, with the rain softly sound upon his umbrella; he catches a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye.

It was a bright bulb of blond, something he so painfully recognized.

**So they met yet again ^^ I really hope something is going to happen soon, this story is getting a little too long maybe… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone ^^ me is back XD  
>sorry to have kept u waiting, well here we go! <strong>

**Ch 6**

He was a chaos of emotions; nothing wanted to come out the right way. He didn't mean to scream at Choji, it wasn't Shikas fault Naruto never let anyone in. he didn't have any right to be so angry but his history with Gaara hadn't been exactly pleasurable. And he didn't want to re-opened old wounds by thinking too much. He always ended up on the bad side of his mind when he reflected on those years, no; he wouldn't spend it anymore thoughts. But why couldn't he stop crying? He wasn't sad dammit, just frustrated. Frustrated and angry with himself.

The rain that had just continued to fall for the whole day was soaking him into the bone. He was tired and really wet. Tired of being angry, of being scared of the things he didn't know about and tired of being such a crybaby. The bench he had chosen not to sit upon, but in front of was getting cold and the wet ground didn't make the whole thing better. Why had he even gone out without an umbrella in the first place, how stupid can you be! He clutched his soaked hair in his fists, the slippery strands was damp and dead; just like him.

Naruto didn't even notice when the rain stopped to fall, a presence had come to stand before him and he become painfully aware of another person had entered his comfort zone. The other person had apparently come to shield him with his umbrella but had yet to say anything; and that annoyed him. The first thought was to raise his head and shout to the person to leave him the hell alone, but the eyes he met made him stop. A dark onyx was staring down on him; the gaze was firm, cold and far too recognizable.

-sasunaru-

No he shouldn't, wouldn't go there. He would just keep on walking until he was home and safe, away from the rain. But apparently his feet wanted otherwise. The next thing he knew he was standing in front of the shivering boy on the ground. He was wet from top till toe and wasn't idiotically sitting on the bench. Sasuke was standing close enough to feel a faint sent of honey from the boy, despite the rain. A memory he thought he forgot flashed for his eyes. That sun colored hair, a faint smell of honey; just like now and soft locks between his fingers. The shivering feeling on the skin as they stroke a slender neck and come up to tangled themselves in that oh so familiar, lovely strands.

He blushed madly and had to shake his head to get rid of the pictures, where had those feelings come from? Surely they couldn't be from That night, right… The boy on the ground hadn't yet to notice his presence, oddly enough; it wasn't even raining on him anymore. Our young raven tried to get rid of the still warm feeling and pulled a mask of indifference over his features before the blond lifted his head. He had froze just moments before when he finally had taken notice of Sasukes presence and looked like he was going to yell at him for shielding him. But when their gazes met, Sasukes breath hitched and those big azure eyes widened. He could see a ton of emotion swirl inside those depths, none the other alike and all just as mesmerizing.

-sasunaru-

Dark, so dark and enchanting. His hands twitched with a feeling he couldn't establish, didn't recognize; or did he? A distant memory of a firm, hard chest; slowly rising up and down with each breath. A hand with soft touch stroking his hair as his head rested under a warm chin. The feeling of completely calmness overwhelmed him for a moment, before his vision returned to the real world with the still present rain.

He blinked twice and could feel the tiredness in his eyes after crying, he must look fairly ridiculous with tear rimmed eyes and wet all over. But the man with the umbrella just stood there, not doing anything but stare; it annoyed him pretty much. Wasn't he gonna say anything? Do anything? What was the reason he was here? Naruto searched in his head after the boys' name, Ino had said it back at the restaurant a while ago, right? But the images were blurry and he couldn't remember much from that night.

Wait a minute… onyx eyes, restaurant… not his house… the blue shirt. He could recall it all in a flash; disco nigh, waking up somewhere else, meeting the guy at the job, Ino and Sakura worried about him. He blushed madly at the thoughts and hide his face in his knees.

Nononononononoooo… Not him, not here. What would he say? The thoughts came crashing down on him and made it harder to think, he couldn't run away again, not like the previous times. Then he would seem like an even bigger idiot than he already was. What would the boy think about him, sitting out in the cold rain, crying like a sap?

Naruto didn't move when the umbrella moved away from him and the rain continued. It's for the best, he thought. But when someone sat down beside him on the ground, he couldn't resist a little peak. The dark boy had moved his umbrella so it was between them both and sat and just looked far ahead. Then he opened his mouth and talked.

-Sasunaru-

What the hell was he doing? Why couldn't he just walk away from there? The boy clearly didn't want him to stay. What was his name again? Naruo… Nare… Naruto? That's it, Naruto.

The boy, Naruto; just continued to stare him in the eyes without saying anything. It begun to be harder and harder to keep his mask of indifferences up, and it would soon break if he kept on staring into those endless pools of blue.

It looked like he had been crying, the otherwise spotless eyes was red in the edges and streaks of tears could be seen on his cheeks; you could also say it was from the rain. But the others so soft looking cheeks had strange markings in them, like whiskers. Could those be scars? It itched badly in his hand to reach out and caress them but he refrained himself. How would he explain that to the boy? The eyes before him had got a glassy expression, like he was remembering something; which he clearly did, because in the next moment; the boy blushed madly and buried his face in his knees.

Sasuke was confused; did it take that long for the coin to fall on its place? He sighed and moved over to the boys' side and sat down. Why, you can ask, he didn't really know. Neither did he know why he just hadn't left yet. It was something with this dumb blond he just couldn't resist; and it annoyed him.

He sighed again and before he could stop himself, the words he had thought about this whole time had left his lips.

"What are you doing here dobe? You're gonna get sick, you know that?"

Of course, the first thing he had to utter was an insult… just great Sasuke.

-sasunaru-

The question was hanging in the air, left unanswered for a moment before Naruto came around to reply. "Well, dose it looks like it's any of your business?" His voice was dry and his throat sore from crying so it all came out a little raspy, but he tried to keep it steady. "No, but it looked pretty idiotically to be out here whiteout an umbrella so I just thought maybe you liked to be getting wet." He stated flatly, still facing forward; not looking at Naruto. "If you thought I liked it, why did you come to shield me then? You could just had continued walking, ignoring me!" he hissed, not liking this prick at all. His eyes hurt and the last thing he wanted to do was start to cry again; not here, not now. He glared at the raven boy beside him, hoping he would leave soon. But the answer he got was one he didn't quite expect.

"You looked cold." Was the ravens' flat reply. Nothing more. Just that he looked cold. Naruto could feel a heat spread through his body and into his chest, creating a warm, comforting sensation and in a strange way it made him happy. Naruto hide his eyes behind his bang and lowered his head, not noticing the other casting a glance at him. But he did feel when the raven raised to his feet and turned to look at him. Once again he got stuck in those deep, enchanting black orbs and failed to notice the hand which was offered to him. He could feel his heart skip a beat when a small smile sailed over those thin lips, and the boy said: "Come, let's get you into some dry clothes, shall we?" the still present blush raised to his cheeks again when he took the offered hand and rose clumsily to his feet. Now feeling the warmth of the others body as the raven led him away from the cold bench. Shoulder to shoulder under the same umbrella.

-sasunaru-

Sasuke felt as like an electric shock had run through his arm as Naruto grabbed his hand. Hot an unpleasant such, but an exciting one. The boys' hand, which was wet but surprisingly warm, lingered in his for a moment longer than necessarily before they let go. He begun to walk but it wasn't enough space under the umbrella to shield them both without them walking extremely close to each other. It was an awkward situation with either of them not saying anything and both looking in opposite directions. The walk to Sasukes place was short and tense; the air around them didn't get any better when they arrived, and the sight of the house didn't make it better. Naruto had made an abrupt stop, but Sasuke had just kept walking, not noticing that the too familiar warmth had disappeared until he reached the doors.

Naruto was just out of breath, this wasn't a house; it was a mansion. Big enough to hold his whole apartment block. And that was just the main building; he guessed it was far more he couldn't see from this angle. His thoughts had struck him like lightning and he didn't even notice that the cold rain had begun to creep under the already wet cloths again. Some of his previous warmth had come back due to the close proximity the raven had deposited; but it slowly slipped away when the rain made its reminder upon him. But he just couldn't stop staring on the castle like building in front of him.

_He would get lost, it would be ghosts and other scary things inside those walls, he could fall through a hidden door and be forgotten forever, he would… _

"Dobe? Are you coming or not?"

The sound of his voice pulled Naruto out of his stupidity of daze. He locked up and was met with a sight of a handsome boy standing before a pair of dark oak doors with a strange fan on. The boy had a boring look on his face but you could still see the question linger in his dark eyes. No, they shouldn't look as familiar as they did; those deep onyx eyes that held too many secrets. Too many for Naruto to die in. Once again he had to fight down a blush and bowed his head. Why did this man had such impact on his feelings? It was one time. One freaking time that he didn't even remember and he had to go all fizzy about it. No, it wasn't like him to dwell on things (lie) and he would definitely not let the raven see it. So when his mind was set, he stumbled forward and they went into the mansion together.

-sasunaru-

Luckily enough, Itachi wasn't at home yet. That would have been embarrassing like hell. Especially after him practically kicking Sasuke out of the house to go look for Naruto. Not that he had minded, now that he had found him, it was like he never wanted to let him disappear again. The thought struck him weird; why would he want to do something like that? It was only one night some weeks ago and an accidentally meeting nearly days since. It wasn't like it was something meaningful. But the feeling of something unfamiliar kept nagging in his mind. When Sasuke opened the door, a strong wind blew past them and ruffled their hair; it cached some papers on its way from the small table in the living room and landed them on the floor, almost under the sofa. So they would not been seen by the two young men who just entered the place.

The stairs up to the second floor wasn't enough for Sasuke to get rid of the nervous feeling he had in the stomach. What would Naruto say? What would he think now when he were back on the crime scene? Surely he must feel just as bad as him, it wasn't meant to happen after all. When he opened the door to his room, he quickly ruffled through his drawers to find anything for the dobe to ware. When he finely found something old and significantly smaller in the pile of clothes, he turned around to his blond guest; and froze. Naruto stood there, just inside the door and looked like he didn't belonged there. He held into his still dripping wet shirt with an uncertain expression, tried to make himself even smaller than he already was due to nervousness. He held a worried look in his eyes and they flicked from Sasuke to the bed to the window constantly. He looked down right dead frightened and it made Sasukes guts clench uncomfortably. All he wanted was to go over there and hug the to-cute-for-his-own-good dobe; make him feel wanted and loved.

The thoughts mad Sasuke blush like a tomato and he quickly turned back to the clothes, careful not to let Naruto notice his intentions. It wasn't right, wasn't right. How could he even think so about him? The poor boy was certainly scared to his bone just to be in this room again. What would he be thinking about Sasuke right now? He must have been nuts! To take the boy back here was probably the worst thing he could have done; of all the things he could have done so why this? Sasuke was now panicking, what would he do? Before the panic attack could been seen on the outside, Sasuke gave himself a mental punch. _Compose yourself idiot! You can't do this right now, you are both soaked and needs a bath before you catch a cold._

_-sasunaru-_

He suppressed his new found feelings and turned back to Naruto for the second time that evening; now more neutral. "Here!" he handed Naruto the change of clothes and a towel he had found on the counter. "You can throw yourself a bath and change into those. Come out when you're finish so I can take you home." He turned around once again and waited until the sound of the bathroom door closing could be heard; then he let out a deep breath of relief.

He couldn't afford to lose his composure now, not when he finely had gotten the chance to meet the blond again. It would be too much of a mistake to scare him away again. No, he could do this; he was an Uchiha for God sake. With his newfound spirit, he decided to do something to take his thoughts away from the blond for a while. If it was even possible when you had him so close.

-sasunaru-

Naruto on the other hand really did have a panic attack. As soon as he stepped inside that monumental house he got difficulties to breath. It was something about this house, this environment that made him nervous. He could feel that the raven also was tense and that made him just more uncertain. _What would he do?_ He felt like he was left alone to the wolves and that they were gonna come and eat him alive. When he felt that the boy in front of him had moved, he got panic and hurried after to not get lost in this maze.

The raven showed him upstairs and into a dark room. It was just as big as the rest of the house, but at least you could feel that someone lived in here; compare to the rest of the house which seemed empty and dead. The room they had entered was painted in deep blue and the furniture also went in a dark theme. A supposed source of light was a window with the shutters closed, so no light came through there either. A small lamp was shining on the bedside table which the man had lit as they entered, but that's the only thing in a complete dark room.

The raven had moved over to a drawer and started to ruffle around in it; apparently looking for something. Naruto had no idea what to do next; all he really wanted was to turn around and run. But he sadly remembered how it had went the last time he did that. And the last thing he wanted was to be remembered as a bigger chicken than he already was.

So he stayed put in the middle of the room, next to the big comfy bed. Something familiar flashed through his mind and he almost recognized it, but it vanished as fast as it had come. He turned his head to the bed and stared down on those soft looking sheets; and it happened again. Something barely recognizable flashed for his inner eye and now he could remember the dark and the sun on the same time. The sun had lit up the dark, turned it into a smooth shade of blue in a cozy room. But then it all disappeared again. It made Naruto nervous, even more than before. Was this the memories he thought he had forgotten? The buried secret he shared with the man in the room? He glanced over at the young man but looked away again when he caught those black orbs stare back at him. No, he shouldn't remember things like that; not right now.

The raven had turned away from him and continued to look in the drawer. Something must be hard to find; his gaze returned to the closed window. He could remember the sun, so bright and warm it had been. The fact that he was dripping wet almost seemed like meaningless when he continued to stare at the window. The warmth from his memories spread through his body and heated it up from the inside.

The pictures from that morning seemed clearer now; almost like he could grasp them. Just a little more and he could see the whole scene in front of him. But the picture was interrupted as the teme threw a towel and a pair of cloth at him with a boring look. He said something about the bathroom and home before he turned his back to him again. Naruto could feel the anger rise in his chest, but now when the memories were gone, so was the warmth. And he could feel himself shiver from his core. If he didn't get out of these cloths soon, he was going to be really sick. So Naruto did as the raven had said and left for the bathroom which the young man had pointed out for him. He closed the door with a sigh behind him and leaned heavily against it.

_This wasn't going very well, was it? He shouldn't be there and the raven clearly didn't want him either; so why did he stay? _

The bathroom was bigger than he had expected, even thou the house was as huge as it was. It was dark inside and the white bathtub stuck out like a sore thumb.

Naruto took a long look at the rest of the room before he went over to the big tube in the corner. Hot water streamed over his frozen body as he entered the warmth; and the cloth he had on him lied in a pile on the floor. The stem consumed him and his senses felt calmer then they had in a very long time, something with the warmth was familiar but the tranquil feeling was overwhelming him and his mind drifted away into sweet darkness.

**The sound was all around him, the light was pulsing and something in his mind seemed off. What was he doing here? Why in a place he never wanted to be in the first place.**

**He felt a presence came up behind him and a strong arm was sneaked around his waist. "Heeeyy! Dude why ar'u not drinkching?" a too wasted Kiba shouted in his ear.**

**Naruto turned to look at his friend, poor Kiba; dumped even before their one year anniversary.**

**No wonder he wanted to forget everything by drinking. He pulled on his best smile for his friend and shouted back to drown the music.**

**"Why Kiba, is my drinking not to your liking?" he snickered and emptied his glass.**

**Kiba gave him a wicked smile and stumbled down beside him, "you see..." he begun. "I am the kind of guy who can take a little let down. I know when I'm not wanted and when the time is near, I leave. Just like that." he made a swift**

**Motion with his hand and was almost knocking over the glass in front of him. The bartender gave him a long stare but Kiba just ignored him. "I really can't believe it turned out like this." he tried to fix Naruto with his eyes but they were looking at his forehead instead. Naruto saw over Kibas shoulder that Ino was coming to the bar and decided it was time for a little break for his friend. "Ino!" he waved at her and she came over. "Won't you take Kiba out to get some air; I think he will need it." "She gave him a sweet smile, a proof that also she was drunk and grabbed Kiba by his arm. Kiba who still had his arm around Narutos waist did a small protest butt soon followed suit. **

**Naruto looked long after his friends had disappeared into the mass of people and soon turned back to his drink. A deep sigh was lost in the loud music and the tenth drink was gone in a second. The small amount of focus he had left begin to wobble and he soon felt a sting in his heart. Why did he have to be alone, why couldn't he too find someone to love him even for a while? The saddening thoughts were drowning with the liquid and his head felt light. **

**Someone slumped down in the chair beside him; the one Kiba had just been in. the man ordered a drink and drank it up in one swing. The black hair that was short in the neck shone in the darkness and the flashing lights, and the dark clothes he had was tight fitting so you could see his muscular body.**

**The dark man ordered a new drink and turned to Naruto, who hadn't left the man with his eyes since he came. The onyx orbs bore into his own, now glassy once and frowned. Something about this man irritated Naruto, it was something in his eyes trickled his mind. The man frowned at him and turned back to his drink. That was it. "HEY! Fucking bastard, don't just stare at me like that and then turn away." he was raging on the inside, was this prick just going to ignore him now? The man stiffened by Narutos insult and shifted a little so he was looking the blond in the eyes. "Why not?" Came the smoothly cold reply. **

**Naruto could feel his breath hitch. Damn this guy was good looking. the eyes that was still locked with his own blue once was black, even thou the room was dark and the flashing lights made it hard to see straight; you could see those dark, deep orb of his staring right into your soul. Naruto perked his lip and turned back to his drink, mumbling about stuck ups bastards. He devoured another one of the same liquid he had been drinking the whole evening and didn't plan to stop. If Kiba could drink his problems away, why couldn't he? The handsome man didn't move away from the chair beside Naruto and it started to irritate him greatly.**

**He felt a pricking feeling in his back that made him uncomfortable, so he cast an eye at the stranger beside him. Who was looking straight back at him. **

**Naruto could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and turned away quickly, but the stranger didn't budge. He kept on staring at him with those alluring dark orbs and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is your problem? Can't you stop fucking stare at me?" The mans facial appearance did change to the level that he rose one eyebrow and answered. "No." the blood rushed to Narutos face once again and made him stutters. "Wh...Why the h...hell not?" he was surprised beyond belief, why did this guy just look so calm when saying something like that? Had he no dignity? **

**Naruto tried to hide his beat red face with his bang and he emptied another bottle of liquid. The alcohol did start to take effect in him for his mind couldn't come up with a good answer. What was he doing here again? Oh, that's right; Kiba... he dared to throw a glance at the dark stranger beside him once again but regretted it immediate. Those alluring midnights skies was watching his every move and ha became painfully aware of his unfixed hair.**

**He tried to run a hand along those vivid strands to smooth them out a little but it was all in vain. His never ending untidy hair was just as tussled as always. He made a swift motion through his hair again but was met with something else than just strands this time. He felt the strangers hand caress the hair at the base of his neck and soothing out some of the tangles that was there. **

**The hand that had met with Narutos own kept caressing his head in a calming way. The now tomato red Naruto cast a glance at him and felt his heartbeat quickened. The man was leaning on one of his elbows at the bar with his head in the left hand; and caressed Naruto with the other. Those earlier black orbs were now shining with new found interest and the ghost of a smile played on his lips. The image was breathtakingly. "Whatda'ya know, your hair is really soft." a low purring could be heard from the mans lips and Naruto noticed with fear he didn't want the man to stop. "P…Please stop..." he leaned out from the mans touch and felt immediately a pang of loss.**

**But his better judgment was still intact, despite the drinks. Speaking of drinks, soon the new one he had ordered was gone and he slightly wondered if they emptied themselves. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see the man drinking up his own and leaning neared Naruto. When did he move closer? Now a real smile was lingered on those soft looking lips and he looked mischievous. At this close of a range, Naruto could see that those black pearls were glassy and slightly unfocused. This guy had already had too much to drink, but apparently; it didn't show on the outside. **

**Somewhere between those shining eyes and that smile, Naruto lost himself. Against all better judgment; he too leaned closer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wooow ^^ 2 chapters in a day, have really been writing a lot lately. Trying to win the bet but my friend is a lot closer than me -.-' So I'm probably not gonna win…****  
><strong>**Anyway, the next chapter contains a hell of a flashback (almost the whole chapter…) so stay with it please ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch 7**

Naruto shot up from the now lukewarm water and coughed greatly. He must have fallen asleep and not notice he had slipped under the surface until he had run out of air.

Water was splattered all around the bathroom floor and the darkness had fallen outside the window. The moon shone through the closed curtains and casted a ghost like feeling in the room.

The rain must have subsided. He quickly left the cooling bath and jumped into the new clothes. Wonder why he hadn't lit the lamp when he went inside. The darkish room was a little creepy and he felt uneasy about the dream. He shook those thoughts away as he departed from the room into the bedroom. The guy who had helped him earlier was sitting with his computer in an even darker room than the bathroom had been. He looked up when the door opened.

"Took you long enough, what did you do? Fall asleep?"

-sasunaru-

Sasuke gave the blond a long look_, did he just get up? He looked like he have been sleeping…_ he quickly shock his head to dismiss any thought of that kind. Hoping that Naruto hadn't seen his odd behavior he turned back to his computer. After a moment of thick silence he started to worry. Why wasn't the dobe saying anything? He glanced at Naruto and felt his heart quickened. Naruto stood in the middle of the room with his former clothes pressed hard against his chest. He was looking everywhere but at Sasuke and the nervous behavior made him look utterly cuuu…nice. _(Not that word)_

His hair was still wet and small droplets of water were sliding down his chin and into the collar of his shirt. Sasuke traced those droplets with his eyes and had to swallow a big lump that had formed in his throat.

If he didn't knew better he would had jumped the blond boy right there and then. But an Uchiha didn't do things like that, it wasn't right.

He hide his red face with his bangs and tried to speak as normal as he appeared to be, when on the inside he was boiling with lust to do something. _I shouldn't have thoughts like this for him, he's a boy for Christ sake; and I don't even know him. It's wrong._

"you should get home now, it's getting dark."

His voice came out flat as a rock and void of emotions. Just like the perfect mask his father taught him to carry. He could see from the corner of his eye that Naruto tensed up, and nodded short. He still lingered a few more seconds on the spot in the room before he turned around and left. The steps in the hallway and down the stairs got fainter and fainter for Sasukes ear until the door could be heard. Then the raven let out the breath ne didn't know he had been holding.

The bed preparations took longer than usual because his mind was constantly occupied with stray thoughts about the blond. _Why had he looked so defeated? Had he done something wrong? Maybe it was wrong to just kick him out like that when it was him who had invited the dobe in the first place… he hadn't expect to stay? Had he?_

Sasukes head hurt when he finally got to the bed and pulled the covers over him. Sleep took him quicker than he expected and the dreams weren't far behind.

**Flashback:**

**Oh fuck this shit! Why was he here again?**

**Lee had clearly misunderstood him when he said he wanted to go somewhere nice and quiet. If this was nice and quiet, then he was a girl. And if it was something he knew, it was just that he wasn't some fucked up chick.**

**This must have been the third place for the evening and the clock hadn't even hit midnight. Great, just fucking great… the memory of the previous encounter with the police and his boss was now fainter and his over speeding mind didn't quite catch up to it.**

**Another drink was lost and he ordered a new.**

**Damn that Lee, of course he had to take them to the most annoying, loud place in town; where the whores wasn't even dressed. Something you shouldn't be expecting when out in the public. The chick in the bar handed him another drink with a note attached, saying to meet her when her shift ended. He didn't even touch the glass, just turned away from her pleading eyes.**

**First step away from the bar: a guy in the corned whistled at him and waved to get him to come over.**

**Second step: a slut clad in low cut, pink jeans-shorts and some kind of thorn, belly-shirt came up to him; tying to get him with her.**

**Third step: the sluts' friends grabbed him by the arm, trying to yank him away from the first one.**

**Forth step: a hand was firmly placed on his shoulder and a slurring voice told the girls to keep away from his toy.**

**Sasuke didn't manage to take a fifth step before his fist was lunged into the mans' face.**

**Before the man even hit the floor, Sasuke was out of there. He didn't care if Lee and Neji knew he left, he just wanted to get home and grieve in peace. But before his wish had been fulfilled, Neji cached up to him and begged him to stay. But when he saw the great mess Sasuke had caused, they both decided it was best to find Lee and leave the place.**

**But Lee wasn't so easy to convince. He bluntly refused to leave for the night yet and the only way they got him to cope was to promise they get to another bar.**

**Said and done, the three friends ended up in another place with annoying people and too loud music. They got a table and ordered some drinks. Why not enjoy yourself when you didn't have a choice. After a while, Lee just disappeared and Neji went to look for him. So Sasuke was left alone with his drinks and the annoying waitress that tried to flirt with him.**

**After turning out everyone and everything with drinking, he got bored of sitting at the table alone; and left for the bar. On his way there, he stumbled a little and bumped into another guy with a blond girl in tow. The dog-like creature barked something at him before the purple-clad girl dragged him away. Sasuke stood for a while, staring at them before turning around and kept onto his mission. To get to the bar before cursing another problem.**

**Finally, he spotted an empty chair, next to a blond guy who looked like his life would end right at that moment. Sasuke ordered a new drink and devoured it just as fast as the former. He felt a familiar itching in the back of his neck, the feeling he felt when someone was looking at him. He had had that feeling the whole night but never this intense. He turned slightly to his right and locked eyes with a sky blue pair.**

**Those eyes that showed a slight spark of interest, disappeared in a matter of seconds when the raven boy turned back to him drink.**

"**HEY!" a high shrilling voice rung over the loud music. "Don't you just stare at me like that and then turn away."**

**The insult was so random that Sasuke just had to stare at him again. What was this guy thinking? Did he seriously think he had any interest in that idiot? But he had his rights too. Why couldn't he do what he wanted?**

**He turned back to the blond anxious boy and gave him a grace of a smile.**

"**Why not?"**

**The shocked face of the stranger turned from shock to irritation. The question and irking was written in his blue orbs and the boy turned back to his drink. Mumbling about stuck up bastards. A small chuckle let escaped his lips and somehow; it really disturbed him.**

**Why did he smile at a stranger? Did this blond have something he liked? He felt an amusing feeling in his stomach and turned back to the blond.**

**The man beside him looked uncomfortable and was fingering with his drink. And he cast a glance back at Sasuke but turned away quickly, a blush covering his face. What was wrong with this man? Sasuke could feel his head spinning a little when he was looking into those sky blue eyes. They were alluring and somehow hypnotizing. What was wrong with him? Did he want to continue looking on this strange stranger? If not, turn away now! **

**The answer was already given. Yes! He wanted to continue looking at this strange creature. Those big glistering eyes and that sweet lean body was just what he needed right now after all his misfortune. But the question was, did he want him back?**

**His stare lingered on the blond for a moment longer until he notices that the man began to get uncomfortable. The small blond eyebrow was slightly twitching and a blush was covering his face. The red on his cheeks was a welcoming gesture. Sasuke did want to smile at the man but as the Uchiha he was, he didn't smile.**

**The man was finally getting enough of him and raised his voice and nearly shouted in his face.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't' u stop fucking stare at me?"**

**He looked uneasy and embarrassed at the same time. Was he disturbed by the stare? Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and didn't bough.**

**"No" he stated and the blond looked taken back.**

**This was fun. Why couldn't Shika or Neji react like this? Then his life would have been much funnier.**

**The blond looked like a tomato in the face and he was staring back at Sasuke with disbelief. He stuttered something that sounded like "why not" and blushed even more.**

**He made a poor attempt to hide his face with his bangs, but the red was still evident through his hair. He emptied another glass of liquid and tried to not look at Sasuke, but fail miserably. His eyes was drawn toward his and locked in deep onyx.**

**Sasuke knew his eyes could be quite catching, but he had never wanted someone to look into them like this man did. Usually they devoured them because of his beauty, his pale skin and his black hair. This man saw everything and still wasn't trying to get into his pants. Something Sasuke liked.**

**The man before his eyes did try to smooth out his lively hair, but just ended up making it even more unfixed. He looked nervous, maybe because of Sasukes gaze. But he just couldn't stop looking.**

**Especially at those soft locks. They seemed to tangle themselves just at his neck and Sasuke couldn't resist a little touch.**

**Hi hand reached out to the blond ones hair and he felt those soft strands between his fingers. Sasuke could feel that the stranger froze and before he could figure out why, his hand was met with another one. The blond had apparently made another attempt to soothe out his hair but frozen when he had felt Sasukes touch. Sasuke continued to feel the mans' hair in his hand and found some tangles there he disposed. The man in his touch didn't protest and that gave Sasuke a small piece of hope. Maybe it would work out well.**

**He continued to caress his blond companion and it had a calming effect, because the man relaxed in his touch. He got a glance by those shining skies and he gave them a small smile. He hadn't notice that the motion had made him lean closet to the man and he was now leaning on one of his elbows. The blushing boy did try to protest but something felt fake and weak with the protests.**

**Before he could stop himself, Sasuke had uttered his thoughts and stated that the man's hair was softer than it looked. That wasn't true, it looked just as soft as it was, and because of that; he hadn't manage to kept his hands away from it. Suddenly, the warmth left Sasukes hand when the man leaned away from his touch.**

**"Please stop" was the words uttered and Sasuke felt a pang of loss in his heart.**

**So... even this wasn't his night. Why was it that he never got what he wanted? He felt betrayed by everyone, even his drink that was gone in a swift motion. He grieved some more in his thoughts of self pity, before a picture popped into his head. It was his father and mother, sadness crept into his mind and he felt himself even more hopeless. But the image also did give him courage. Fugaku had always said that failure wasn't accepted and Mikoto had pushed him in all his decisions, even if they were wrong. If he didn't learn for his own, then he never would grow up to a strong individual. His parents had always worked against each other, but he had learned.**

**With his new-found hope he leaned closer to the still embarrassed man. Something inside of him said that this was right and that he wanted to make this mistake, if it was one.**

**A real smile was unbelievably gracing his lips and he felt, happy; for the first time since his parents died. Somewhere on the way, he lost himself in those crystal eyes.**

**A soft pressure of lips caressed his own and he notices with surprise that the man hadn't protested at all, it was quite the opposite.**

**It was over as fast as it had happened; and Sasuke felt that he wanted more. But he had to stick to the rules, and the first rule was not to scare them away. Take it bit by bit. They had to come to him or else, they would get cold feet.**

**He felt a triumph smile grace his features and inspected the others face with hungry eyes. It was crazy how much he wanted this delicate creature before him. The alluring one with his unkempt hair and sky-blue orbs opened his eyes as he had closed them in the kiss. It was still dark at the club and the flashing lights did it hard to see all of his delightful beauty. The blond wasn't looking at him anymore, he was hiding his face again in his bangs and it irritated Sasuke greatly.**

**Why did he insist on hide when all he wanted was to look at him all night and day. One of Sasukes hands came up and caressed the still red cheek of the stranger but he flinched visibly. If it was something that made Sasuke sad, it was this.**

**What did he do? Was he wrong to consume that the man also wanted this?**

**Maybe he just did it because of the alcohol. Maybe he already had someone? Sasuke lowered his gaze dejectedly and sighed. Even the sound was lost in the pumping music and he didn't feel like be there anymore. Where was Lee anyway? Did he ditch them, or did he finally fall over his own stupid feet and got kicked out?**

**Sasuke slipped out of the chair and turned around to leave. But he didn't manage to take a step before a hand grabbed his lower arm. Curious eyes met worried once and something in those hurt him greatly. The blond lowered his gaze but didn't let go of Sasukes arm.**

**He opened his month to say something but the sound was once again lost in the high music. Sasuke inched closer to hear what the man had to say and this time, the man didn't flinch back of his close proximity; a good sign.**

**The blond tried to say something but no words passed from his lips; it was just an opening and closing fish style motion. Soon he took himself together and whispered:**

**"I'm… I'm sorry…"**

**It was a faint sound in the huge room with the annoying music, but Sasuke hared it anyway. Mostly due to his proximity to the boy. A smile graces his lips once more and he tilted his head to the blond.**

**"Soo…" He began in a tempting tone. ****  
><strong>**"What is one like yourself doing in a place like this?"**

**He waited for an answer while the blond gazed out over the crowd of dancing people.**

**"I'm not really sure…" he stated with a far-away voice,**

**Something out there must have caught his interest; and Sasuke felt a sting of jealousy. He should be looking at him right now, not someone in the crowd. He grabbed the forearm of the blond, in which the same way he had grabbed Sasukes; and squeezed a little. Bringing back the others attention to himself. Those bright eyes seemed thoughtful and Sasuke wondered for a moment what was on his mind. But dismissed it when the other opened his mouth.**

**"Maybe I am just the same as the others, as yourself; wishing to forget why"**

**The statement was followed by a full toothy smile and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. He liked this person more and more, despite the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath. But who was he to talk.**

**Sasuke leaned in closer to the still sitting blond and purred into his ear. ****"Then**** come, little one. I'll help you forget"**

Dam dam dam daaa… how will it end? XD ofc u all know already so why even ask XD

I keep shifting between "boy" and "man" consuming Sasukes point of view with Naruto, because he doesn't know the age of the blond.

Sorry it's only Sasukes pov in this chapter, but I wanted to get the whole content of his flashback in it and still update as much as possible this year ^^ so, Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody XD and special thanks to skyglazingMaro! XD Really appreciated your reviews. Thanks again ^^


End file.
